Sink Or Swim
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Astrid Livían, a young prodigy working for the FBI for the last 6 years, finally gets her dream job. She packs up and moves closer to her job and possibly closer to romance. Will her budding relationship with another genius prodigy bloom or will her dark past get in the way? [S. Reid, OC]
1. The Offer

**Author's Note: I got this sudden urge to write this fanfic while I was watch Criminal Minds. I'll probably end up doing an InuYasha + Criminal Minds fanfic. I'm thinking of drawing Derek and Spencer. Those two are just so adorable and my heart goes out to both of them right now because I'm in the season where Maeve dies. ;-; It hit me in the feels people. I believe I'm going to start this off in season 8 or 9 but like a while after Maeve died. I'm going to try to make the romance go slow and steady. Anyway, here's the first chapter of SoS.**

 **Rating: M (MA is possible)**

 **Genres: Action, Suspense, Crime, Romance**

 **Pairing: [OC, S. Reid]**

 **Summary: Astrid Livían, a young prodigy working for the FBI for the last 6 years, finally gets her dream job. She packs up and moves closer to her job and possibly closer to romance. Will her budding relationship with another genius prodigy bloom or will her dark past get in the way?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own only my OC and possibly the plot. Don't sue me.**

 **Character Description:**

 **OC: Name: Astrid Livían. Age: 27. Career: New Profiler in the BAU (maybe not for the first few chapters). Before that, Astrid was in Terrorism, Violent Crimes Against Children, and Cyber Crimes. She has one blue eye and one green eye. She has long, straight, (natural) pure white hair that reaches her butt. She's about 5'2, almost 5'3. Astrid has snakebites that she got when she was younger. Astrid also has tattoos. Her bangs are cut at an angle, framing her large eyes. She has pale skin despite the fact that her mother is a pureblood Japanese U.S. citizen. (I consider making the mother Scandinavian or something similar but decided to go with Japanese)**

 **Astrid has amazing computer skills. She loves to cook. Astrid has two dogs and a cat. Her dogs, a female Husky named Shira and a male German Shepherd named Ichigo (yes I took the names from Bleach. Can you figure out who? Astrid named them after her favorite characters in Bleach). Her cat's name is Grimmjow, Grimm for short. She is a huge anime nerd.**

 **Astrid has a degree in Psychology, Sociology, Mathematics, . She has an abnormally high IQ, registered as a genius. Her IQ is 253. Everyone in her family is in Law Enforcement and has an IQ of at least 190. She has an eidetic memory. Her father helped to find the BAU with Rossi when he was 20. He left the FBI and went to work for Interpool a decade later where he met Astrid's mother.**

 **She entered the FBI Academy when she was 20 and became an agent at 21. However, after a few cases, Interpool pulled her and had her work for them for three years. There, she was groomed to replace her mother who was retiring from her position; after her third year, her father took her place so long as Astrid promised that she would help on any cases Interpool might need of her if she was able to. Her mother now works in Homeland Security. Astrid and her mother know Emily.**

 **Due to that, she had to learn multiple different languages. She knows and speaks French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, and Russian fluently. Her father is German and Russian**

 **Sink Or Swim**

 **The Offer**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Astrid blocks the punch aimed for her face and swiftly slugs her opponent in the face. The guys stumbles back a few feet, dazed at the stregnth behind the tiny woman's punch. Astrid sweeps his legs out from under him, pinning him to the floor. "Good job Astrid," Her father says as he claps. "Though I expected you to take him down much faster. So what's wrong? Whenever you're this slow, something's always wrong."

Astrid's father, Norman Livían, has salt and pepper hair with a neatly trimmed beard. His calculating blue-grey eyes show his concern for his youngest and beloved daughter as he stares at her. His weathered, tanned skin gives him the appearance of being 37 at the most when he's actually 49.

"It's," She pauses, seeing the look on her father's face. Sighing, Astrid replies, "It's _**him**_." Instantly, her father's expression tightens with anger.

"Astrid, how long has he been trying to contact you?" He asks calmly.

"Since he went in prison," She answers truthfully.

"So, he's been doing this for 9 years and you haven't once thought to call me and tell me?" Astrid shifts uneasily at his cool tone.

"Well, you're always doing something for Interpool and I didn't want to add more stress on your plate." Norman's expression softens. Pulling her into a hug, he kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that Emiko never knew that bastard of a step-father was molesting and torturing you and letting his buddies do the same," Norman whispers into Astrid's hair.

"In her defense, Interpool was always having her do long cases that lasted monthes and sometimes even years She couldn't have known. I just wish you two hadn't divorced," Astrid murmurs.

"Astrid, he did those awful things to you ever since your mother married him when you were five. The only reason he stopped when you were 17 is because he was put in jail for his crimes," Norman sternly says.

"I know Dad, believe me."

* * *

Astrid walks into headquaters, gnawing on her bottom lip. She had gotten a call late last night, requesting her to come in early. ' _I wonder what's got the boss's panties in a twist. His tone sounded strained and irritated,_ ' Astrid thinks. She walks over to his office, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Her boss says in a clipped tone. Taking a calming breath, Astrid walks in. Looking up from his papers, William Livington glances up at her. "Sit down," He says, gesturing towards the chairs. She complies, waiting for him to continue.

"I know the sole reason you joined the FBI was for one job in particular," He begins after a pregnant pause. He looks her directly in the eye. "And I'm sad to say that you've been offered it. While I'm happy you'll be getting your dream job, I'm sad to see you leave. You've been an invaluable agent and have helped to close many cases in many different departments, not just mine." Astrid breaks out into a grin.

"Truly? I've been offered a position as a Profiler in the BAU Unit?" Astrid asks, excitement obvious in her voice. William chuckles, nodding at her childlike joy. She breaks out into a wide grin. "Thanks you." William smirks.

"I had nothing to do with this. It was all you my dear," William replies. "It's all because of your hard work and dedication." William grabs a file off his desk.

"You told them I accept, right?" Astrid asks. William looks at her.

"Of course. However, you won't be an official part of the team for a bit yet. You have to get settled in and everything. You've been given six weeks to find a place and get settled in. Then you're an official profiler. We'll miss you Agent Livían," William says, shaking Astrid's hand.

"Thank you sir, for everything," Astrid says before leaving.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

* * *

"I can't believe my baby girl is going to be a profiler," Norman says as he hugs her close to him. Astrid hugs him back before pulling away.

"Relax Dad, I'll be fine. I'll call you whenever I can, okay?" She reassures him. He nods, dabbing at his teary eyes. "I'm just lucky to have found this apartment. It's decent sized and everything."

"Do you need help bringing the boxes in?" He asks. Astrid nods sheepishly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Don't forget to give me your address," Norman says.

* * *

Many Hours Later

* * *

Astrid collapses on her couch, exhausted from moving her belongings. She had said goodbye to her father earlier that day. She looks at her watch, surprised to see that it's already passed 11 p.m. Looking at all the boxes, she sighs. 'Fuck it. I'll do it tomorrow,' Astrid thinks. Getting up, she goes and takes a shower.

Afted getting out the shower, she gets dressed. Yawning, Astrid heads to her bed. Turning her music on shuffle, she lays down. She quickly drifts off to sleep listening to Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.

 **Author's Note: I'm going to start trying to update on the weekends or something guys, okay? It's my junior year and all so I decided to try to follow a schedule for this so I can do homework, study, and whatever else I may need to, ya know? Though I might be able to sneak a chapter in during the week every now and then.**

 **Dunno how many weeks passed between "#6" and "Route 66" but yeah. I'm going to say 5. Astrid will come in during the episode "Route 66".**

 **Word Count: 1,563**


	2. The Stranger

**Author's Note: Okay so my baby comes in here. Also, in this fanfic, Reid is 30 currently.**

 **Character Description in previous chapter**

 **Rating: M (MA is possible)**

 **Genres: Action, Suspense, Crime, Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing: [OC, S. Reid]**

 **Summary: Astrid Livían, a young prodigy working for the FBI for the last 6 years, finally gets her dream job. She packs up and moves closer to her job and possibly closer to romance. Will her budding relationship with another genius prodigy bloom or will her dark past get in the way?**

 **Sink or Swim**

 **The Stranger**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Astrid groans, glaring at the stacks of boxes cluttering her apartment. "Good thing this place is big. What was I thinking packing this much crap?" She grumbles crossly as she unpacks her 30th box. She places the last of her books on her bookshelves, sorting them according to genre and author's last name. Sighing, she glances at the rest of the boxes. "At least I've unpacked about half of the boxes so far." She frowns. "I also need to call Dad and remind him to bring Ichigo and Shira over tomorrow."

She quickly unpacks the remaining boxes, putting their contents in the appropriate places. Glancing at her watch, Astrid smiles. "Good, it's only 11 am. I have enough time to go for a run." She grimaces. "But first a shower, I'm covered in dust, sweat, and dirt." Grimmjow, her Russian Blue cat, jumps into her lap. Purring, he rubs himself against her stomach. He has a blue-grey coat. His brilliant blue eyes peer up at her as he rubs against her. She chuckles and pets him before shooing him away. "Sorry bud but I have to go take a shower."

* * *

Astrid sighs, toweling her hair to get the excess moisture out. Plugging in her hair dryer, she turns it on high and starts the process of drying her mane. Finally, after twenty minutes, Astrid's hair is completely dry. Brushing it, she quickly puts her hair up in a braided bun. Quickly getting dressed, Astrid puts on a sports bra over her regular bra and pulls on a pair of jogging capris which end two inches below her knees.

Heading to her nightstand, she grabs her apartment keys and cellphone, slipping them into her pocket. Pausing, she grabs a few bandages of varying sizes and puts them in her pocket. _'I definitely don't want a repeat of last time I went running. I got blood all over my clothes because I didn't have any bandaids on me,'_ She thinks, shaking her head. Astrid grabs a pair of socks and her running shoes before leaving her bedroom.

Heading out her apartment, she locks the door, glancing up at the #22 on the door. Slipping her keys back in her pocket, Astrid turns around and barrels into someone. The force knocks both of them onto the floor where Astrid bumps her head on the person's teeth.

Dazed, Astrid lifts her head up in shock when she hears the person under her groan out in pain. Her eyes stare into stunned light brown eyes. Blushing furiously, Astrid swiftly gets off of the person. Offering her hand, she hauls the man up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and you ended up getting hurt. I'm really sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Astrid rapidly asks, her face an interesting shade of crimson.

He looks at her oddly before shaking his head. "No, it's okay. By the way, you're bleeding pretty badly," He says, gesturing to her forehead. Astrid swipes her forehead, feeling the sticky fluid oozing from her wound as well as the gouge the stranger's teeth left. She glances at her hand, seeing the amount of blood smeared on her palm and fingers. Remembering the bandaids, she grabs one and places it over the wound.

"I'm fine. No, please let me make it up to you. I'll probably never see you again but I still want to make it up to you, so please?" Astrid begs. The stranger sighs.

"Okay, I guess you can apologize over a drink of coffee," He finally relents. Astrid sighs in relief.

"Thank you. Um...can you lead the way?" She asks nervously. He quirks a brow. "I just moved here yesterday so I don't know the area too well," Astrid elaborates, answering his silent question. He nods, his short, wavy brown hair bouncing slightly.

"Follow me," He pauses, realizing he doesn't know her name. Astrid awkwardly smiles.

"I'm Astrid," She says, dipping her head towards him.

"I'm Spencer," He replies before leading her to a quaint cafe.

"Wow, I remember this place. My father took me here when I was 3. Although back then, it was a book store and a cafe rolled into one." Astrid smiles. "He bought me some candy and a lot of books," She murmurs softly.

They sit down at a table by the windows. A waitress walks over to them, smiling. "What can I get you two today?" She asks kindly. Astrid glances at her.

"I'll have a dark roast coffee, no sugar, milk, or creamer," Astrid says. Spotting some cookies on display, she adds, "And a chocolate cookie please." The waitress nods, writing it down.

"I'll have my regular," Spencer answers. The waitress nods, writing his order down.

"Will that be all?" When the two nod, she walks away to take other orders. The two awkwardly sit there, waiting for their order to arrive. Astrid thinks of how to word her apology.

The waitress returns with their orders about ten minutes later. "Your regular, Mr. Reid," She says, placing his coffee in front of him. He nods his thanks to her. "And one dark roast coffee, black, with a chocolate cookie," She says, placing Astrid's order in front of her. "Your total is $6.59. I'll come by later to take your money."

"Thank you Carla," Astrid says, sipping her scalding coffee. The waitress blinks in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Carla asks.

"Sorry, I saw your name tag earlier as you passed us when we were walking in," Astrid says.

"Carla! Table 4's order is ready!" Someone calls out and Carla rushes over. The teo quietly sip their coffee.

"Spencer, I truly am sorry for bowling you over like that. Are you okay?" Astrid asks, concern clear in her voice.

"I'm fine, my head just knocked onto the floor when you fell on top of me." Astrid frowns.

"Where did you hit your head? Does it still hurt? Do you need an ice pack?" Astrid asks in rapid-fire succession. Spencer chuckles.

"Relax, it was just a little bump to the head. I'm fine." His phone goes off, startling the two of them though Astrid doesn't show it. Spencer pulls his phone out, looking at it. His expression changes briefly. "Hey, I'm sorry but I have to go. Something just came up," He apologizes as he gathers his bag and drinks the rest of his coffee.

"It's cool. I'm just glad I got to make it up to you," Astrid replies, waving her hand at his apology. Spencer reaches into his pocket, withdrawing his wallet. "Hey, don't worry about the bill. I've got it covered, mkay?" He hesitates for a few seconds before nodding and leaving. Astrid places the amount due as well as a $5 tip on the table.

Astrid quickly drains her coffee cup and eats the rest of her cookie before leaving. "If I remember correctly, the park is this way," She mumbles to herself as she navigates her way through the streets. She smiles triumphantly when the park comes in to view.

Entering the park, Astrid takes her phone out of her pocket. Putting her headphones in, she hits shuffle on her music and starts her run around the park.

* * *

Astrid smiles, putting the groceries into the pantry and fridge. After running ten laps around the large park, Astrid had ran some errands including grocery shopping and paying the pet deposit for the apartment. Grimmjow stalks over to her, meowing as he stares at her.

"Yes, I got your food, you spoiled feline," She snickers as he follows her. She quickly puts his food into his bowl before making something to eat. Grabbing her phone, she calls her father. He doesn't pick up so Astrid leaves a voicemail, reminding him to bring Ichigo and Shira to her tomorrow.

"Wow, it's already 9. I should get to bed," Astrid says as she yawns. She pets Grimmjow's head. "Night buddy."

 **Author's Note: Okay, so the next chapter is when Astrid officially starts in the BAU. Wonder how everyone will react. Please review, favorite, follow, and/or comment. Also, I apologize for any mistakes. Until next time!**

 **Word Count: 1,512**


End file.
